clouds dissapearance
by mysis
Summary: the prolouge is a bit boring but the rest is good but basicly cloud gets kidnaped and tifa leaves avalanche and becomes a cop and was and still is reaserching clouds dissapearance it all comes together at the end and its good trust me.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter1 prologue the disappearance  
  
The gang just won the fight against sephoroth. And the sun shinned as the clouds moved out of the way of the sun. the gang began to pick up the items that dropped and cloud picked up the black materia and headed to nieblehiem town.  
  
Cloud: hold on I left a potion back there  
  
Tifa well hurry up then  
  
The gang waited for him. They didn't know that he was really mourning sephoroth.  
  
The gang got tired of waiting so they decided to go get him. But they saw something they didn't expect to see. Cloud was fighting someone but they didn't recognize him.  
  
Cloud: he's another Turk.  
  
Tifa joined the fight but didn't last long because the Turk was way to strong. Red 13 dragged her body over to where Vincent was and Vincent gave her a potion.  
  
Cloud: AHHHHH!!!!  
  
The Turk defeaeted cloud but before killing him he took cloud and hoped on an helicopter and flew away.  
  
Tifa: NOOO CLOUD NOOO!!!!!!!!  
  
That was just added to tell you how they got to be where they are. Open to ideas. 


	2. the return of Cloud

Chapter 2 the return of cloud  
  
Disclaimer: I own cloud yeah I said it, please don't tell him I said that.  
  
Tifa: Your under arrest you have the right to remain silent any thing you do and say will effect if im gonna kick your ass or not.  
  
Tifa left avalanche a week after the incident and became a cop (under cover) and the only case shes ever worked on was the disappearance of Cloud Strife.  
  
Fellow agent: good work agent Lockheart.  
  
Tifa: shut up Jack im not going out with you.  
  
Jack had always tried to go out her since she joined the force.  
  
Tifa: I got it.  
  
Jack: got what?  
  
Tifa: nothin'  
  
Tifa rode cloud's bike to a cave west of the chacobo barn.  
  
She wasted no time she ran into the cave knocked the guards out and ran into a doorway with an open door, she then fought those guys and won.  
  
Tifa to really hurt guy: where are you keeping him?  
  
Guy: who?  
  
Tifa: you know who.  
  
Guy: no I don't.  
  
Tifa raised her fist and the guy confessed  
  
Guy: In the room the combination is right 36 left 33 right 55 and left 66.  
  
Tifa: did the combination and saw Cloud with a long beard, she picked him up and carried him out to avalanche's head quarters.  
  
Barrete: who the hell are y. tifa? Cloud? You found him bring him in.  
  
Marlene: who are yall? (by now 15 years old).  
  
Barrette: this is cloud you remember him right? And this is tifa.  
  
Marlene: Tifa wow its nice to see you again.  
  
Tifa: do you have a potion? He needs one.  
  
Vincent: here.  
  
Cloud took the potion and ran into the bathroom. He came out 5 min later with no beard dressed great and looking healthy.  
  
Cloud: thanks Tifa.  
  
That's all for chapter 2 please review me. 


	3. what happened during the kiddnapping

Chapter 3 what happened during the kidnapping  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Cloud there I said it what more do you want from me?  
  
Red 13: what did they do to you cloud?  
  
Cloud: they took the black materia and locked me away so I could not tell who had it.  
  
Barrette: damn it lets get em  
  
Marlene: can I come? I've been training hard.  
  
Red 13 sensed her level and her level was  
  
Red 13: wooo, level 85.  
  
Barrette: I guess.  
  
Marlene: lets go!  
  
Every one but cloud left he said he had to use the bathroom.  
  
In the bathroom cloud had flash backs.  
  
Head Turk: where the hell is the black materia?  
  
Cloud: I aint tellin'  
  
The head turk slapped cloud on the face.  
  
Head turk: im gonna ask you again where is it?  
  
Cloud: go**** ********.  
  
Head turk kicked Cloud in the stomach and Cloud threw up.  
  
Head turk: take this napkin and go clean up.  
  
Cloud: **** you.  
  
( you hear cloud voice in the background)  
  
that's basicly all that happened for ten years getting knocked around and touchiered until yesterday.  
  
Head Turk: ok this is getting tiring I ask you trash talk me I kick your ass on and on and on again and again and again.  
  
He kicked cloud and cloud flew across the room hit the wall fell on the floor and the black materia fell out of his pocket  
  
Head turk: now that's better lets go boys.  
  
Clouds voice in the background again.  
  
And he left to find the Promised Land.  
  
Tifa: Cloud!!! Lets go!!!  
  
That's all for the third chapter and please review me. 


	4. trcing the turks and the unexpected surp...

Chapter4 Tracing The Turks and the unexpected surprise  
  
Disclaimer: I own cloud strife, yes I do, ill bet you five bucks, here's an I O U.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Tifa: lets get those turks.  
  
Cloud: only one problem how are we going to find them  
  
Tifa: don't worry ill have some one at my jog do it.  
  
Jack: hey , im mean hey (switching to a more rugged voice)  
  
Just then cloud walked in and shoved jack on the wall and said she's to good for you drop it.  
  
Tifa: jack I need you to trace this guy to where he's at.  
  
Jack: itll be hard but---and done.  
  
Tifa: good where?  
  
Jack: Junon.  
  
Tifa: Lets go.  
  
Jack: can I come  
  
Cloud: no  
  
The gang drove the pick up truck and cloud his bike to Junon.  
  
Tifa: were here.  
  
They walked to junon and searched the town for the turk's, but couldn't find them so decided to ask people if they saw them.  
  
Cloud: hey lady you see a tall orange haired man with a blue suit?  
  
Tifa: excuse me sir have you seen a tall orange haired man in a blue suede suit?  
  
Barrette: now tell me if you saw a orange haired man or not.  
  
Yuffie: have you seen an orange haired man with a blue shirt? (looking at his pocket full of gil about to take it).  
  
Red 13: tell me if you seen a weird rich man?  
  
Marlene now tell me if you saw a orange haired man or not.  
  
Vincent and Cid were at a bar drinking and not helping at all.  
  
Tifa: its no use no ones seen any turks.  
  
Old woman: did you say turks I saw an orange haired one. Hw took a boat and headed north.  
  
Tifa: okay thanks, lets go guys.  
  
Thy rented a boat and headed north. The boat ride lasted all night and they all took turns driving and being a look out. The next morning when tifa was look out she spotted a boat that read junons boat service. So they parked next to it got out and walked up to the cave.  
  
Cloud: lets not go in there.  
  
Tifa: come on your not usually this afraid actually you've never been afraid.  
  
Cloud: lets just not go in.  
  
Tifa shut up!  
  
They gang walked into the cave and saw an unexpected surprise.  
  
That's all for this chapter in the next you'll find out whatthe surprise was but you'll have to wait for the next chapter. 


End file.
